Some Call It Destiny
by simply-aly
Summary: Elena calls her parents for a ride home from a party and ends up running into Klaus before they arrive.


Elena ends her call to Bonnie as she walks down the dark road to meet her parents as far from the site of the party as she can. They really don't need to know all that goes on when they're not around, after all. She sighs deeply, Matt's words ringing in her head.

"Katerina?" a strange voice calls from somewhere behind her.

Elena turns around, sucking in a deep breath. Her eyes widen as she searches for the stranger in the woods. She's the only one around, and she knows nobody named Katerina.

"Who's there?" she calls out, her eyes searching the darkness.

Suddenly, there's movement from inside the woods. Someone walks out, someone she hasn't seen before. "I'm sorry," he says in an English accent, telling her right away that he's not from here. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm not Katerina," Elena says, just to make sure he knows.

The man nods, an enigmatic smirk now on his face. "Yes, I see that now. It's just that, from afar, you share quite the resemblance. You see, she asked to meet me here and didn't show up and when I saw you, I assumed you were her."

Elena shakes her head. "Nope," she says, fighting a smile of her own. She realizes that this isn't exactly normal. Strange men don't meet unfamiliar women in the woods often, and when they do, it isn't usually for anything good. Even still, however, she feels…_something_ for this man.

"My parents are picking me up soon," she interjects suddenly; the logical part of her brain communicating to him that someone is looking for her.

The stranger nods. "You shouldn't be out here all alone in the meantime," he tells her, seeming genuinely concerned. "I'll wait with you until they come. I'm Klaus, by the way. I'm going to be staying in Mystic Falls for awhile for…business."

Elena wonders if this is how he knows this Katerina person. "I'm Elena," she says. "Elena Gilbert."

Elena sees the headlights of her dad's car in the distance. Klaus seems to see it to. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Gilbert. Maybe I'll be seeing you soon."

Elena nods, "Yeah, maybe," she says as her parents pull up beside her and Klaus.

As she gets in the car, her dad rolls down the window. "Grayson Gilbert," he introduces himself. "I haven't seen you around before mister—" he trails off, trying to lead Klaus into conversation. Elena kicks her father's seat a couple of times in a not so subtle gesture to stop with the interrogation. Elena's mother, sitting in the passenger seat, reached back as if to still her daughter.

"Mikaelson. Klaus Mikaelson," he answers politely. "I found your daughter on the side of the road and when she told me she was getting picked up here, in the middle of nowhere, I thought it best to wait with her and make sure nothing happened. You never know what can be out in these woods late at night."

Elena watches the confrontation between her father and Klaus in confusion. There's something strange about the way her father's acting. He's normally really laid back, but right now, he's very on edge; and there was something about Klaus's last statement that makes him tense even more. Even her mother seems scared, and Miranda Gilbert is the bravest woman Elena's ever known.

"Thank you for making sure she was safe. I couldn't bear to think of anything happening to Elena," Grayson chokes out, the words seeming forced to Elena. "But we've got to be getting home now—Jeremy's alone at the house."

Miranda nodded in agreement.

"Goodnight then, Mr. Gilbert," he says before turning to look at her. He tilts his head slightly as he says, "Elena." He turns as if to walk away then pauses. Elena's father's about to roll up the car window when they once again hear Klaus's voice. "Oh, and, I'd avoid Wickery Bridge, if you can. I was over there earlier and with the high winds recently, things have blown onto the bridge and in the darkness, it doesn't seem safe."

Grayson's expression turns to one of complete confusion even as he nods. "Will do."

As Klaus walks away from the car, in the direction of Wickery Bridge, Grayson Gilbert turns the car around and heads the long way home.

As they pull into the driveway fifteen minuets later, Elena can't help but feel like she'll be seeing Klaus again _real_ soon.


End file.
